


Would you have me?

by Kagrbu



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Din has feelings, Explicit Sex, F/M, Mando getting some, No use of y/n, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Song Inspired, Taylor Swift - Freeform, daddy din, no beta we die like stormtroopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagrbu/pseuds/Kagrbu
Summary: Din left you and this time you don't know if he's coming back. Eventually he finds his way home.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/You, the mandalorian/ reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. I was nowhere to be found

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song 'Betty' by Taylor Swift.

It didn’t take long for him to disappear. You thought he was comfortable in your home, comfortable enough to take all his clothes off, but apparently that was not enough these days. Every time, he still left without a goodbye. Sometimes you wondered if you actually meant anything to him, or if you were just a way for him to get off. He would whisper sweet nothings in your ear will he fucked you into oblivion, but in the end you didn’t even know his name. You had moved since the last time, determined to let him go. Late at night though, you could feel him touching you, running his fingers up your thighs. The deep timbre of his voice haunted you. He had taken his helmet off a couple of those last times, peppering you with kisses and eating you out like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes when you closed your eyes you could see the shine of the beskar helmet and the burnt brown durasteel, the way it looked when he was walking up behind you trying to be coy. You longed for his touch, for him to throw you over his shoulder while dragging you in from the garden. You thought he had laughed. That beautiful sound, and you had only gotten it a few times. Gods, you missed him. You would give anything, everything to have him back again. You wanted to kiss every scar again, remind him that somebody did care about him. It had been awhile since you had seen him last, and you resigned yourself to the fact that he had most likely found another woman. Maybe it was his job, and you hoped that, but the pain of him leaving you would turn to a little anger when you thought there was another woman involved, and it made it so much easier. It was normal for him you thought, sometimes he went for weeks, sometimes months, without seeing you but this was much longer than last time. It had been over a year now since you had seen him. He could be dead, for all you knew. It was common in his profession. You hoped to the gods and everything above that he could come back, that he would come back, even if it just meant saying goodbye. You wanted an explanation, something, because it just hurt. No matter where you looked, even when you tried putting feelers out to hear if he had come back to town, it was nothing. Your Mandalorian was nowhere to be found.


	2. Dreamt of you all summer long

Everytime Din left, he regretted not taking you with him. Then he would come back, stay with you, psych himself out, and leave before you woke up in the morning. Time away would be best, he thought. Maybe he was seeing you too much, maybe the routine was causing him to act this way. So he picked up every puck he could and stayed far away from you. It hurt you, and he knew it. He felt like he had betrayed you the longer time went on. But nothing changed. Din still ached for your touch, dreamed so strong he could have sworn you were in the cot with him. The Razor Crest was big enough for the two of you, you were young and still possibly had an inkling for adventure. He thought of you often. How was your garden? Had you gotten those new flowers you had been talking about last time when you thought he had fallen asleep? Did you have any new scars? Did you miss him? Well, mostly the last one. Sure enough, the dreams got more and more vivid, to the point where he couldn’t stand it anymore. He had tried to find someone who looked like you at a cantina somewhere else, but when he had gotten up to the room he couldn’t do it anymore. She just wasn’t you, and you were all that would do. So he threw himself harder into his work, running himself ragged. Even the guild counter got a little worried. Sure, Din was ‘building his reputation’, but every time he came back it seemed like a little more of him was missing. Even the Armorer had noticed at one point, while she had been fixing the broken durasteel thigh piece for the 4th time in half as many months and his cuirass for the 3rd. She had told him that while they did appreciate the money, she was worried and maybe he should take a break. So Din did. For one day. And images of you came back in full force, knocking the wind out of him and making him so stressed he ended up jerking off quickly in the shower, with no ceremony at all, wishing it was your hand instead of his.


	3. If I kiss you will it be just like I dreamed it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has explicit sex!

It was hard for Din to not sprint as soon as his ship hit land. He strode out, his normal self, trying to control his racing heart. It had been a long time since he had been to see you. He liked you, and it was getting harder and harder for him to leave. He had been itching to get back this time, being a little harder with the bounties than he probably should have. A few had come back cold instead of warm, but the pay was still good. Din walked up to your house, but the garden in front looked dead. You would never do that, you had loved your flowers. He still had the one that you had pressed, the pretty red rose. It was in a keepsafe bag inside of his shirt pocket, the one under his kute and close to his heart. He walked to the cantina across the way. The bartender recognized him. Not good, but it was a small enough town he didn’t mind.   
“You’re back!” The bartender said jovially. “She missed you, and it has been getting worse lately. She’ll be glad to see you. She moved though, here is her new address.” The bartender scribbled on a napkin and practically shoved it into Din’s hand. He dipped his head once as a kind gesture, then stalked back out the door. He heard the bartender gathering credits. The town had made bets on whether he would come back for her. He would be upset, but it would take time away from her, so he sped up and moved on. Her house wasn’t too far, and he reached it quickly. Din hesitated. This was the last time he could imagine the reunion. Would you kiss him? Pull him in the door? Maybe just shut it in his face? He couldn’t know and he knew it would hurt if you didn’t invite him in. He took a deep breath, steeled himself, then knocked gently on the door. You didn’t answer. His 10 seconds of courage dissipated, and he tightened his fists and let them go to try and release the tension. You were in the back, he would bet, that is where the garden was. Din walked around to the cute garden and pushed open the little white gate. He froze when he saw you. You were sitting there, sweat dripping down your face and Maker, it was sexy. There was a shadow over your shoulder now, and you turned your head up. There it was, that beskar face that you loved so much. You launched up into him and almost knocked him over. Din caught your catapulted form without falling and just held you tight as you wrapped your legs around his waist.   
“I missed you.” You whispered, right under the helmet so he could hear it under his helmet, unfiltered.   
“I missed you too, ner karta. I missed you too.” He pulled you into the house. “Where-- is the bedroom?” You giggled at him, then slid down from his waist onto the floor. Din grabbed your hand and you started dragging him down the hall. He stopped you along the way, and soon the hall had various pieces of armor, two sets of boots, and several pieces of clothing strewn about it. Din would be a little embarrassed later when he was crawling across the floor looking for the rest of the casings that went in his bandolier, but he didn’t care about it just yet. By the time he finally got you to bed, he had put the blindfold around your eyes and left the helmet on a nearby table, opting to latch his mouth on your nipple instead. He sucked harder and dragged his teeth along it as you moaned. His patchy facial hair tickled your chest. He started to move himself lower and lower, peppering you with kisses. His finger wrapped around your panties and yanked them off while he kept kissing you. He swiped his two fingers through your slit and you keened.   
“Babe, please.” You begged. You felt him smile against your leg where he was kissing you, then he promptly ran his tongue all the way through your folds. Din almost moaned with you this time because of how hot the sound was. He circled his tongue around your clit and you dragged your fingers down from where they were fisted in sheets and shoved them into his curls. They were dark curls, you imagined, because that just seemed fitting. He gave a devastating push with his tongue right into your slit and you arched your back. He pushed your hips down against the mattress. He kept lapping at you, resulting in more hair pulls for him and making both of you moan. “Babe i’m gonna-” He stopped, and you moaned at the loss. He reached for you and started caressing your folds, making sure you stayed just on the brink but not enough to push you over.   
“Din.” He said. “ My name is Din. I want to hear you moan that instead.”  
“Stars, Din, “ and he dove right back in with that, his name was coming out of your mouth now and it light him on fire, burning him from the inside out. It was the hottest thing you had ever said to him. He pushed his tongue in and curled, the resulting moan enough from you to make him see stars. What little blood was left in his head drained down to his dick and all he wanted was your release. “Din, please, oh maker it feels so good-” He lifted his head.   
“Cum for me, ner karta.” And you did. He held your legs down as you shook and lapped up everything dripping from you. As you lay panting, he traced little circles on your thigh. “What else do you want, cyare? Tell me.”   
“Oh, Din, please. I’m begging you. I want you. All of you.” He swiped his fingers through your folds again.   
“How could I say no to that,cyare?” His deep rasp made shivers run down your spine. You heard fabric rustling and stars, he was naked too now and you could feel him rub his head near your entrance. “Are you ready, mesh’la?” You just moaned in response. He laughed, and the golden shower of his voice made the coil in your belly start to grow. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, and you felt him prod at your entrance. You knew he was big, and you were prepared for it. Din slowly pushed himself in, taking pride in each gasp as he sunk deeper inside. When he bottomed out, he paused. It had been awhile, after all. You started to claw at him.   
“Gods, Din, move…. Please move..”   
“Say no more.” He started moving. It was slow at first, and it felt so good as you could feel him filling you up, every ridge brushing past your entrance as he bottomed out. Din leaned over, taking your nipple back in his mouth as he dragged himself in and out of you slowly. It was personal, intimate, more so than the other times. It wasn’t sex this time, it was love. You had started to feel it the last couple times, but this time it was intense. If this was love…. You could see yourself, with him, helmet and all, on some ship, crossing the stars, baby in your arms. A particularly harsh plunge dragged you out of your momentary day dream. Your mouth dragged open.   
“Oh, daddy, please!” Din stuttered to a stop. “Oh, shit. Gods, Din, I’m so sorry.” You smacked your head. “I’ve never had that happen before-”  
“Cyare. You really test my self-control.” He had stuttered, but not because it was weird. He had stopped because stars, as soon as it came out of your mouth his whole body, every nerve, lit up and he almost came just from that. He leaned down to kiss you, sucked hickeys across your neck, then moved to your ear and gowled. “Say it again.” All the heat that had rushed up to your cheeks during the accidental slip up went straight back down to your crotch, making you light- headed. Din pulled your hips up to meet his and put one leg over his shoulder, letting you wrap the other around his waist.   
“Daddy I--- Please.” And with another growl, Din started pounding into you ruthlessly. Each breath was punched out, and that feeling coiled tight in your gut again. You had your hands on his back, and now it was just too much, you raked them down in a way that you knew would leave lines.   
“Ner karta, wanted you so bad. Dreamed about you every day. Wished you were with me. Wished you were there to tear my back to fucking ribbons.” Each sentence was punctuated with a harsh thrust, and soon one hand moved from its bruising grip on your hip to start rubbing your clit. The effect worked, and being pounded into while rubbing your clit was suddenly too much. Din could feel it coming. “Drench me. Mesh’la, let go.” And again, his voice was enough to do it. You came hard and fast, and Din came right after, digging his nails deep into the flesh of your ass. It was almost painful, but as you had ribboned his back you deserved the payback. He stayed in and almost collapsed around you. It took all his strength that was left to unwrap himself and lay beside you. “Stay here.” Din got up and got a washcloth, cleaning you slowly. You plucked it out of his hand, cleaned him off, and chucked it in the direction of the refresher. Din chuckled, then curled up with you, your face in his chest. You don’t know when you both fell asleep, but he was still there the next morning.


End file.
